


Seyruun High Jinx: Summer Special [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Seyruun High Jinx [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Slayers (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Band Fic, Child Abuse, Depression, Gen, Homophobic Language, Misogyny, Misrepresentation of Psychology, Misrepresentation of Science, Murder, Parental Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Pushy Male Charaters, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Violent Thoughts, inadvertant drugging, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second story in the four-part High Jinx series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seyruun High Jinx: Summer Special [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seyruun High Jinx Summer Special](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61725) by Kaeru Shisho. 



> _**Warnings**_ : This was written in 2001 and some of the attitudes towards the following can feel outdated. Warnings for some homophobic, misogynistic, and ableist language along with outdated views of masculinity and femininity. Scenes of physical violence, murder, and parental death, discussions of child abuse, suicidal thoughts, homicidal thoughts, parental death, and depression, implications of sexual abuse, implications that silence equals consent (and pushy male characters), inadvertent drugging, jokes about suicide, gendered slurs, misrepresentations of psychology and physics. Basically, the characters are teenagers in the year 2001 that have gone through and continue to go through some terrible things. ([Spoilery Warnings](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/Warnings.mp3): my rambly warnings that I recorded after relevant chapters.)
> 
>  **Pairings** : Gen overall (there are relationships and romance subplots but they are in high school; things change rapidly)
> 
>  **Length** (total): 25:41:57
> 
>  **BONUS CHALLENGE:** This fic has a plethora of fandoms filling out minor (and not so minor) roles. I've only listed the most major ones. Please comment with how many (and which) you found so we can compare notes as that I'm sure I didn't catch all of them)
> 
>  **Betas** : Special Thanks to my Amazing betas!!! [elfin_archer](https://twitter.com/elfin_archer); [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer); and [apiary](https://twitter.com/the_apiary)
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seyruun-high-jinx-summer-special)
> 
> This was created for [](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/)**extreme_bigbang**.

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 56:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch1.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 1:00:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch2.mp3) (55.3 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 1:09:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch3.mp3) (63.9 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 56:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch4.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 1:00:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch5.mp3) (56.2 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 45:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch6.mp3) (42.0 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 45:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch7.mp3) (42.0 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 59:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch8.mp3) (54.9 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 52:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch9.mp3) (48.5 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 51:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch10.mp3) (47.8 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 14:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch11.mp3) (13.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 45:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch12.mp3) (42.3 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 1:02:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch13.mp3) (58.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 48:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch14.mp3) (44.5 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 59:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch15.mp3) (54.5 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 1:03:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch16.mp3) (58.1 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 58:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch17.mp3) (54.2 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 55:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch18.mp3) (50.9 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 1:03:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch19.mp3) (58.6 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 47:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch20.mp3) (43.7 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 43:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch21.mp3) (40.3 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 1:00:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch22.mp3) (55.9 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 41:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch23.mp3) (38.3 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 56:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch24.mp3) (52.3 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 53:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch25.mp3) (49.0 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 41:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch26.mp3) (38.6 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 44:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch27.mp3) (40.9 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 1:20:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/SHJSS%20Ch28.mp3) (74.0 MB) |   
Blooper Reel | 5:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/Bloopers.mp3) (5.4 MB) |   
Reader's Notes | 29:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/Notes.mp3) (27.5 MB) |   
Spoilery Warnings | 8:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/SHJSS/Warnings.mp3) (7.8 MB) |   
  
 

Song | Artist | Album | Use  
---|---|---|---  
Breeze | Megumi Hayashibara | The Best of Slayers | Opening/Between Chapters/ _The Slayers_ song  
We Are... | Hikaru Midorikawa | Slayers Next Sound Bible II |  _The Slayers_ song  
Jama wa Sasenai | Masami Okui | The Best of Slayers |  _The Slayers_ song  
Give a Reason | Megumi Hayashibara | The Best of Slayers |  _The Slayers_ song  
Set Me Free ~ A Game Without Lies | Yasunori Matsumoto | Slayers Next Sound Bible III |  _The Slayers_ song  
Never Never Give up [Exit - Running] | L.O.N. | Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 2 |  _The Slayers_ song  
Somewhere | Houko Kuwajima | The Best of Slayers |  _The Slayers_ song  
Only Lonely Soldier [Get Along] | N.O.V.A. | Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 2 |  _The Slayers_ song  
Far Away in the Rain [Ame no Far Away] | Mifuyu Hiiragi | Slayers Next Sound Bible I |  _The Slayers_ song  
MIDNIGHT BLUE | Megumi Hayashibara | MEGUMIX -GOLD- |  _The Slayers_ song  
So in the World | Yasunori Matsumoto | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
Get Along | Megumi Hayashibara & Masami Okui | MEGUMIX -SILVER- |  _The Slayers_ song  
Bohemian Rapsody | Queen | A Night at the Opera | Sing-A-Long  
Hey Jude | The Beatles | Hey Jude Single | Sing-A-Long  
Hey Jude T-Mobile Singalong | Crowd Singing | From Youtube | Sing-A-Long  
We Can Work It Out (acoustic cover) | Dnuts82 (originally by the Beatles) | From Youtube | Zel's apology song  
Itooshii Hito no Tame ni [For the Sake of My Beloved] | Satou Akemi |  _Fushigi Yuugi_ Opening Song (from youtube) |  _Suzaku Seven_ song  
Mein Herz brennt | Rammstein | Mutter | Potenetial _The Slayers_ song  
Kiseki no Umi | Maaya Sakamoto |  _Record of the Lodoss War_ opening |  potential _The Slayers_ song  
Eien no Tabe e | Ootaka Shizuru |  _Tenshi ni Narumon!_ closing |  sung by Raphael  
We Gotta Power | Hironobu Kageyama |  _Dragon Ball Z_ opening |  _DBZ_ song  
Hemisphere | Maaya Sakamoto |  _Rahxephon_ opening |  sung by Hitomi  
Blue Eyes (credited as Remember Fanelia) | Maaya Sakamoto | from one of the _Vision of Escaflowne_ soundtracks |  sung by Hitomi  
eX dream | Myuji (Masatoshi Nishimura) |  _X/1999_ opening |  combined " _Dragon Bands_ " song  
Beeze [WINDSTORM MIX] | Megumi Hayashibara | Slayers BGM 1 | closing song  
The Shadow of Death | Slayers BGM | Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 1 | Background music: Val's dreams  
Sound Effects | free sites found via google  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Cover Art:** [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> To save on server space I have taken down the podbooks. If you would like them instead of the mp3s just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
